Tout est bien qui finit bien
by Elodie.SR
Summary: Situé dans le 1x11, et si c'était qui s'était Bellamy qui se retrouvait emmené par les terriens avec Clarke. Pendant que Finn cherche à les sauver, sur l'Arche, Kane sauve Abby. Suivez leur histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_ « Vous allez sauver cette fille où votre ami ici présent – Anya plaça son couteau sur le cou de Bellamy - sera tué sous yeux, vous avez le choix ?

_ J'aimerai la soigner mais vous n'avez pas le matériel médical dont j'ai besoin, je ne peux la remettre sur pied avec vos herbes, elle a besoin de médicaments, d'analgésiques – regard sceptique d'Anya et des autres terriens ne reconnaissant pas le dernier mot – de la morphine si vous préférer de quoi atténuez la douleur. »

Comment Bellamy et moi avions pu nous retrouver dans cette situation ? Il y a trois deux heures nous étions juste censés aller chercher des herbes décrites par Monty qui devait m'aider à soigner les brûlures mais aussi une herbe spéciale comme le disait Bellamy, réagissant comme moyen de contraception. Beaucoup de personnes parmi les 100 étaient heureux de cette nouvelle, dont le harem de Bellamy. Lui et moi sommes allés dans la forêt accompagnée d'un autre gars, il s'appelle Lukas si je me souviens bien…enfin s'appelait. Malheureusement il a été tué par une flèche par les terriens qui nous surveillait depuis que nous avions quitté le camp, ils attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer. Rapidement Bellamy et moi avons étés encerclés, à ce moment-là je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Murphy il y a plusieurs semaines, encerclé lui aussi par une foule qui le voulait mort.

Bellamy a été frappé à la tête sans avoir le temps de se défendre, et moi, j'ai suivis, le noir est tout ce dont je me souviens.

_ Clarke ? Murmure la voix de Bellamy dans un coin de la pièce, nous sommes plongés dans la noir, avec comme lumière la clarté de la lune qui passe à travers les ouvertures de la structure en bois, toutes leurs maisons sont fait de bois.

_ Je ne dors pas Bell, je vais bien, comment va ta tête ? Lui demandé-je, j'avais eu peur pour lui quand il était tombé à côté de moi, mais demain serait pire, si je n'arrivais pas à sauver cette femme, ils tueraient Bellamy, Octavia me détesterait, beaucoup de personnes parmi les 100 me tiendront responsable, Bellamy est un bon chef et malgré ses nombreux défauts, beaucoup d'entre eux le soutiennent et l'écoutent.

_ Mieux. Ne se rendent-ils pas comptent qu'en nous enfermant ici, la fille meurt ?

_ Ils le savent, cette fille est une excuse pour te tuer, je n'arriverai pas à la sauver Bellamy, elle a perdu trop de sang, elle sera certainement morte à l'aube. Comment allons-nous faire ? répondit Clarke en laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait tombés, Bellamy l'entendant renifler s'approcha d'elle tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de sa main, la trouvant, il parvient à s'assoir à ses côtés, il la berça dans ses bras.

_ Gardons espoir que les nôtres viennent nous sauver, Finn tellement captivé par toi à du remarquer ton absence de même pour Octavia, ils doivent être dans la forêt au moment où nous parlons, à nous chercher.

_ Il n'y a plus rien entre Finn et moi, il le sait.

Bellamy ria.

_ Ah princesse tu as beau être intelligente tu n'es pas observatrice pour autant…Chaque minute qui passe dans la journée il te regarde, même quand Raven se trouve à côté de lui. D'ailleurs elle a rompu avec lui hier, le savais-tu ?

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ?

_ Question idiote tu ne crois pas, dit Bellamy en baissant la tête vers Clarke, la tête de cette dernière se trouvait toujours collée à la poitrine de Bellamy.

_ A cause de moi…si j'avais su dès le départ qu'il était en couple, jamais je n'aurai eu des relations sexuelle avec lui, il m'a mentit. Je n'ai jamais voulu briser leur relation.

_ Cela me choque toujours autant d'entendre que tu as pu coucher avec lui, sais-tu pourquoi il était à l'isolement ?

Clarke se redressa, éloignant sa tête du torse musclé de Bellamy, elle le regarda, yeux bleus contre yeux bruns, il était un homme attrayant, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Elle se sentait idiote d'être tombée dans les bras de Finn, heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour lui, son cœur n'avait pas été brisé en apprenant qu'il était avec Raven, au contraire, Clarke s'était sentit soulagé, pourquoi ? Car elle regrettait chaque jour un peu plus cette nuit avec Finn, sa première fois, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle aurait préféré perdre sa virginité mais avec un homme plus mature et avec qui elle se savait en sécurité. Cet homme, assis juste à côté d'elle.

_ Non, je me demande même comment certains des 100 ont-ils pu se retrouver à l'isolement ? La moitié d'entre nous à l'air innocent, ni meurtriers, ni violeurs.

_ Il n'y a aucun meurtrier parmi nous, des violeurs oui, mais aucuns des 100 n'est un tueur, enfin pas avant notre arrivé sur terre, dit Bellamy en riant, son rire était doux et contagieux qu'il me lâcha un sourire. Finn a volé un mois d'oxygène sur l'arche.

_ Quoi ? Comment ?

_ Il a toujours été un rebelle, Raven aussi mais un peu moins, les deux avaient l'habitude de sortir dans l'espace, ils se promenaient autour de l'arche, Raven n'a jamais été reconnu coupable car dans sa déclaration, Finn se disait être le seul à avoir volé l'oxygène. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est surnommé Spacewalker ? On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance de faire partir des 100, il devait être exécuté le jour même de notre départ pour la Terre.

_ Et Octavia ? Je n'ai sais pas pourquoi elle était à l'isolement ?

_ Octavia a passé son enfance enfermé dans le sol, le soir je la sortais sans que notre mère le sache afin qu'elle puisse dormir avec moi dans un vrai lit, et la journée je jouais avec elle mais dès qu'il était l'heure de l'inspection nous devions la cacher, ma mère me répétait sans cesse que je ne pouvais pas avoir une mère et une sœur en même temps. Six mois avant notre départ pour la Terre, j'étais garde, enfin ! Et j'en ai profité pour faire sortir Octavia de notre appartement, il y avait une soirée masqué sur Walden, c'était le moment idéal, son visage était caché. Cependant, pendant qu'elle s'amusait et dansait il y a une inspection, je croyais avoir le temps de la faire rentrer chez nous mais…

_ Les gardes ont remarqués qu'elle n'avait pas d'identité dans l'ordinateur.

_ Ouais…ma mère a été expulsé dans l'espace le lendemain, elle ne m'en voulait pas et tenait à ce que je continue de protéger Octavia, elle et moi n'avons eu que cinq minutes pour dire adieu à notre mère, ses derniers mots étaient qu'elle nous aimait.

Bellamy pleurait, ce jour-là avait le pire de sa vie, sa mère était tué et sa sœur arrêté. Clarke attrapa ses mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes, lui donnant la force de continuer.

_ Juste après la mort de ma mère, une minute à vrai dire, les gardes ont attrapé Octavia et l'ont emmené en isolement, j'ai perdu mon travail de garde et me suis retrouvé à la mécanique. Quand j'ai su, six mois plus tard pour la mission, j'ai demandé à un garde avec qui j'étais ami si ma sœur serait parmi les 100, quand il m'a répondu positivement je me suis effondré à terre, je l'ai supplié de me donner une place dans le vaisseau mais il ne pouvait pas, pas directement en tout cas.

_ Je ne comprends pas, c'est lui qui ta fait monter dans le vaisseau ?

_ Oui, il laisserait la porte entre-ouverte assez longtemps pour que je puisse entrer, mais avant cela j'ai été obligé de tirer sur Jaha, le chef des gardes était au courant pour ma place dans le vaisseau et il était prêt à me laisser y aller si je tuais le chancelier avant…Je n'ai pas hésité.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas tué, d'ailleurs n'oublie pas que Jaha a pardonné ton crime, tu as été gracié.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que ta mère était dans l'Exodus ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

_ Je pense oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment le vaisseau a pu s'écraser…il est censé y avoir un parachute, de plus nous n'avons plus aucune contact avec l'arche depuis trois jours, Raven dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas, ce n'est pas nous qui avons perdu la connexion mais l'arche.

_ Raven va découvrir ce qui s'est passé avec la boite noire.

_ Je l'espère, mais avant cela, je préfèrerai qu'elle soit à notre recherche avec les autres.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu princesse, je surveille nos arrières…

_ Comme d'habitude.

Bellamy et Clarke se sourirent, elle reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bellamy, s'endormant rapidement, Bellamy doucement, passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Clarke, caressant son cuir chevelu. Il devait la protéger, elle était sa princesse, il avait besoin d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'arche était plongé dans le noir, le générateur de secours n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en marche, Jaha avait réussi à réunir la population restante, environ 700 personnes, Diana Sydney avait embarqué sur l'Exodus avec la majorité des gardes et des ingénieurs. Mais malheureusement ils n'étaient pas montés à bord du bon vaisseau, celui avec lequel ils étaient partis présentait des défauts, et ne possédait pas de parachute. Le chancelier Jaha savait que maintenant tout le monde pourrait aller sur Terre, le vaisseau pouvait transporter 720 personnes, il y aurait assez de place pour le reste de la population vivant sur l'arche, personne n'aurait à rester dans l'espace.

Malgré le noir complet sur l'arche, la population criaient de joie, enfin, ils allaient sur la Terre, des parents pleuraient et remerciés le chancelier à l'idée de retrouver leur enfant envoyés sur Terre quatre mois avant eux.

Kane parcourait les couloirs toujours dans l'ombre, il avait envoyé deux gardes plus tôt pour mettre le générateur en marche. Kane était au courant que Diana partait avec le vaisseau défaillant, en ce moment même il cherchait après une personne qu'il espérait avait remarqué la brèche dans une partie de l'Exodus. Kane entendit des murmures, plus précisément des gémissements, une personne souffrait, il longea le mur du couloir en criant après la personne pour se faire remarquer, il finit par l'entendre, sa voix.

_ Kane…Ici…

Kane ne pensa qu'un jour dans sa vie il serait heureux d'entendre la voix d'Abby Griffin, elle avait trouvé la brèche, elle était vivante, il devait prévenir Jaha. Il la trouva assise sur le sol, saignant d'une blessure dans le dos commise par un garde dans l'Exodus quand elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, Kane passa un de ses bras sous les jambes d'Abby et l'autre sous son dos et il la porta.

_ Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tiens bon Abby…ça va aller.

Abby Griffin était heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie de tomber sur Marcus Kane, elle était vivante, mais Clarke devait la penser morte, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle la rassure, mais avant elle avait besoin d'être soignée, elle sentait le sang couler sur son dos, dans les bras de Kane, Abby perdu connaissance.

Le chancelier Jaha n'avait pas ressentis une once de bonheur depuis qu'il avait appris par Clarke la morte de son fils, il regrettait tellement d'avoir envoyé son fils sur Terre. Mais quand un garde envoyé par Kane vient le trouver dans la salle des commandes pour lui dire qu'Abby était à l'infirmerie, un sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier depuis la mort de son fils, sa plus vieille amie était vivante et n'avait pas périt avec les autres dans l'Exodus…en ce moment, le chancelier Jaha était heureux.

Finn étai inquiet, ni Clarke ni Bellamy n'était revenu de la chasse, Miller et Monroe venait de partir à leur recherche, il avait peur, et s'ils étaient tombés sur les terriens ? Dans le camp tout le monde les craignait, surtout depuis l'explosion du pont, les terriens n'allaient pas tarder à se venger et ça tout le monde le savait. Raven qui se sentait mieux depuis la veille travaillait sur les balles, Octavia se trouvait debout devant la porte, attendant de voir arriver son frère et Clarke, Murphy était surveillé par Jasper et un autre garde de Bellamy.

Finn savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Clarke partir à la chasse avec Bellamy, même si ce dernier est le meilleur chasseur parmi les 100. Raven avait rompu avec lui il y a un jour et six heures maintenant, il était confus par leur rupture, d'un côté il était soulagé d'être enfin libre et de pouvoir avoir ses sentiments à Clarke mais il ressentait aussi de la tristesse, Raven et lui se considérait comme de la même famille, elle était venu sur Terre pour lui, la perde était un coup dur.

_ Miller et Monroe arrivent ! Cria un garde à la porte, ils portent un corps !

Finn et Octavia se raidirent, si Octavia craignait pour son frère, Finn se mordait les doigts en pensant que Clarke pourrait être « le corps » en question.

Miller entra en premier tenant les épaules tandis que Monroe tenait les jambes de Lukas, un des gardes de Bellamy qui était partis avec lui et Clarke à la chasse. Ils posèrent le corps du garçon âgé de seize ans seulement et se tournèrent vers Octavia et Finn.

_ On n'a pas trouvé Clarke et Bellamy, les terriens les ont emmenés…mais y'avait des traces de pas par terre, nous pourrions facilement suivre les traces pour se diriger à leur camp…

_ Alors allons-y ! s'exclama Octavia qui s'avança vers la porte, mais elle fut retint pas Miller.

_ Pas toi, Bellamy me tuerait si je te laisse quitter le camp !

_ Je vais y aller à sa place.

Les 100 se tournèrent vers la voix qui était celle de Raven. Finn n'était certainement pas d'accord mais il n'était plus son petit-ami il n'avait pas à lui interdire d'aider. Il prit la parole se tenant à côté de Miller.

_ Il nous faut des volontaires pour un groupe de recherche…

_ Thomas, Bob, Raven, Monroe, Jasper et Eliza, Finn et moi, nous partons dans dix minutes, prenez les armes ! S'écria Miller en coupant la parole à Finn qui soupira à la mention des armes.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin des armes Miller ! Cria Finn

Octavia et Raven firent face à Finn.

_ Oh tais-toi Finn ! Dirent les deux filles. Nous avons besoin des armes pour se défendre, les terriens ont peur de nos armes, nous pourrions facilement aider Bellamy et Clarke avec les armes.

_ Elles ont raison, si tu es contre alors tu n'as qu'à rester ici et surveiller Murphy ! Dit Miller en récupérant son arme des mains de Monroe, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Au moment de partir, Miller ordonna à trois garçons armés de surveiller les alentours du camp et à deux autres de garder un œil sur Murphy et Octavia.

Ils étaient huit à partir à la recherche de leurs leaders, Finn et Miller se trouvait devant le groupe et Thomas et Bob fermait la marche surveillant les arbres. Finn était le meilleur traqueur du groupe, il se promit de retrouver Clarke, il voulait la tenir dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit dans « leur bunker ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Clarke se réveilla en ayant froid, l'hiver approchait, bientôt il se mettrait peut-être à neiger, il devait trouver un bunker pour se réchauffer, celui où elle avait été avec Bellamy pouvait contenir une trentaine de personnes à l'intérieur et celui de Finn une quinzaine, où irait le reste des 100 ? Pendant quelques minutes, elle oublia qu'avec Bellamy ils avaient étés kidnappés par les terriens, ce dernier dormait, il avait l'air tellement paisible, elle se trouvait dans ses bras, au chaud, la chaleur humaine pourrait être efficace pour l'hiver à venir mais elle ne se voyait pas trop dire aux 100 de se trouver une personne avec qui dormir, en sous-vêtements…les garçons du camp seraient heureux il n'y a pas dire, principalement Bellamy. Clarke ria à la pensée de Bellamy dormant entouré par ses groupies, avec combien de filles avait-il passé la nuit ?

Bellamy soupira resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, elle hésitait à le réveiller, il s'occupait sans relâche du camp et des 100 qu'il en oubliait de dormir, en regardant son visage, Clarke passa ses doigts sur les cernes de Bellamy, il manquait de sommeil, tout comme elle, être un leader était vraiment une chose difficile.

Clarke se redressa en entendant des pas à l'extérieur de la cabane, les terriens venaient les voir, doucement elle tenant de réveiller Bellamy, d'abord en l'appelant mais rien à faire, elle décida donc de le secouer.

Bellamy se réveilla en se sentant secouer, une voix l'appelait, Octavia ? Non, Clarke. Rapidement il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en poussant Clarke qui se trouvait encore dans ses bras, il s'excusa immédiatement puis se tut en entendant les terriens venir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la chef Anya, derrière elle deux terriens transportait la petite fille, elle était pâle, elle devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, comment Clarke allait-elle pouvoir la sauver ? Un autre terrien rentra avec un genre de caisse à outils dans ses mains, le terrien posa la boite devant Clarke qui l'ouvrit et pour y révéler du matériel médical.

_ Où avez où cela ? S'exclama Clarke ébahi devant le matériel qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois sur l'arche avant d'être enfermé en isolement, nous n'avions pas ce matériel au camp, il y avait des scalpels, plusieurs médicaments, des pansements, de l'alcool, des aiguilles et du fil pour recoudre et de quoi faire une transfusion de sang. Bellamy pouvait voir que Clarke était émerveillé.

_ Au mont Météo, répondit d'une voix dure Anya, mes hommes ont cherchés le matériel dans la nuit pour que vous puissiez vous en servir sur ma sœur.

_ Votre sœur ? demandèrent Bellamy et Clarke en même temps.

_ Ma sœur qui jouait comme d'habitude près du pont au moment de l'explosion.

Bellamy se sentit mal en voyant cette petite fille âgée d'au moins dix ans souffrir à cause de la bombe qu'avait eue l'idée de fabriquer Finn et Raven. Cette fille lui rappelait Octavia, à son âge elle était déjà une fille forte et rêveuse souhaitant un jour voir la Terre.

_ Maintenant, repris Anya, vous pouvez la soigner, et si vous échouez votre ami sera tué !

Bellamy et Clarke se regardèrent avant que cette dernière ne soit levée de force et diriger vers la petite fille

Clarke se trouvait devant la fille, celle-ci gémissait de douleur, en l'entendant, Clarke attrapa une seringue de la « caisse à outils » ainsi que de la morphine qui par chance n'était pas périmée, elle piqua la fille, et rapidement cette dernière se calma, Anya inquiète s'approcha de Clarke.

_ Que lui avez-vous donné ? s'écria-t-elle

_ De la morphine pour qu'elle ressente moins la douleur, maintenant savez-vous quel est votre groupe sanguin ?

_ Euh non, aucun terrien ne le sait.

_ D'accord…Clarke réfléchissait, mais oui je suis de groupe O, mon sang s'accorde à celui de n'importe quel groupe sanguin, je peux lui donner mon sang, si vous me laissez faire ? Demanda Clarke ne regardant Anya dans les yeux, celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

_ Clarke attend ! Cria Bellamy à l'arrière de la cabane, tu vas te fatigué en donnant ton sang tout en la soignant, je suis aussi de groupe O, prends mon sang !

_ Votre ami a raison, dit Anya, elle ordonna a ses hommes d'approcher avec Bellamy, ils poussèrent celui-ci sur une chaise pour que Clarke puisse prendre son sang.

A l'extérieur du camp des terriens étaient cachés Finn, Miller et les autres qui étaient venus secourir leurs leaders, aucun d'eux ne cachaient sa surprise devant le camp des terriens, il y avait des cabanes partout, avec au milieu un grand feu de joie, mais Finn remarqua surtout une cabane isolé surveillé par des terriens, Clarke et Bellamy devaient y être.

_ Merde alors, il y a des terriens partout ! Comment sommes-nous censés faires Miller ? Demanda Thomas.

_ S'avancer discrètement, répondit Raven accroupit à côté de Finn. Miller, Finn et moi allons chercher Bellamy et Clarke, les autres vous restez ici prêt à nous défendre avec les armes si jamais nous avons un problème.

_ Ouais c'est une bonne idée, si jamais vous entendez l'un de nous crier alors vous tirez, ils auront peur ! Surtout vous surveillez les arbres !

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de Raven. Bob, Eliza, Thomas, Monroe et Jasper se placèrent derrière des buissons et des branches d'arbres, se cachant, pendant que Miller, Finn et Raven s'approchait en silence de la cabane. Une fois devant, Miller, le plus grand des trois s'approcha d'une fenêtre et tenta de regarder à l'intérieur.

_ Je les vois, murmura-t-il, Clarke soigne une petite fille tandis que Bellamy…donne son sang, ils sont en train de sauver une terrienne.

_ C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'ils ont kidnappés Clarke et pas une autre personne, c'est la seule capable d'opérer parmi les 100. Bellamy doit être un moyen de pression pour que Clarke accepte de soigner la terrienne, murmura aussi Raven.

_ Combien de terriens sont avec eux Miller ? Demanda Finn.

_ Quatre, il y a une femme aussi.

_ Blonde ?

_ Ouais, comment tu le sais ? Demanda Miller qui s'accroupit à côté des deux autres.

_ C'est la chef des terriens, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Anya, c'est elle que Clarke a rencontré sur le pont, répondit Finn.

_« Bellamy a donné assez de sang, je n'ai plus qu'à lui faire des points et elle ira bien, elle devra juste se reposer quelques semaines._ » Entendirent le trio à l'extérieur de la cabane.

« _Voilà c'est fait, maintenant allez-vous nous relâcher comme vous l'aviez dit ?_ »

_« Attachez-les ! » _Cria la voix d'Anya, un terrien accompagné d'Anya sortirent de la cabane, sachant que c'était le moment d'agir, Miller, Finn et Raven entrèrent surprenant deux terriens qui tentaient d'attacher Bellamy, Clarke se trouvait au sol les mains ligotés dans le dos. Miller frappa l'un deux à la tête avec la crosse de l'arme et Raven en fit de même avec l'autre, les assommant directement. Miller aida Bellamy à se mettre debout pendant que Finn coupa les liens de Clarke, ensemble ils ressortirent de la cabane s'éloignant le plus vite possible du camp des terriens, ils s'éloignèrent dans la forêt après que les autres qui étaient restés cachés les rattrapèrent en courant.

C'est dans la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent au camp, Miller et Clarke aidait Bellamy à marcher, celui-ci était faible après avoir donné son sang, Finn et Raven étaient devant le groupe, Jasper et Monroe à l'arrière. Octavia accourut vers son frère dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle aida Clarke à l'emmener dans sa tente pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Les autres furent acclamés par les 100, tous étaient revenus sain et saufs. Finn attendit Clarke devant sa tente, il se sentait terriblement jaloux de la savoir dans la tente de Bellamy, Raven s'approcha de lui et entama la conversation.

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher Finn, je dors dans la même tente que Clarke et Octavia maintenant et je n'ai pas trop envie de te voir parler avec elle, elle a besoin de se reposer, tu lui parleras demain.

_ Je veux simplement lui demander si elle va bien Raven, lâches moi un peu tu veux ?

_ Je vais bien mieux que Bellamy, dit Clarke en s'approchant d'eux, Raven a raison Finn, va te coucher, mais maintenant car tout ce que je souhaite c'est dormir – Clarke regarda Raven – Octavia dort avec Bellamy ce soir.

Clarke rentra dans la tente frôlant au passage Finn qui regardait jaloux et en colère d'être repoussé, il partit pendant que Raven alla se coucher dans son lit à côté de Clarke, Raven remarqua que la blonde dormait déjà, en boule dans sa couverture orange.

Ils étaient tous sains et saufs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin fut calme, Octavia se réveilla avant son frère et décida de le laisser dormir, quand elle sortit de la tente elle croisa Raven qui lui expliqua que Clarke dormait encore, Finn était assis avec Monty qui parlait, cependant le premier n'écoutait pas, vérifiant chaque seconde si Clarke sortait de sa tente, toute la nuit il avait réfléchis à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Miller et Monroe surveillait Murphy qui dans la nuit avait essayé de se faufiler.

C'est une heure plus tard que Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle changea de haut avec un des vêtements que Raven avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans un bunker, mis ses bottes ainsi que sa veste qu'elle ferma jusqu'au cou et sortit à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle demanda après Octavia et une fille l'informa que pendant son absence elle l'avait remplacé en tant que médecin, elle était en ce moment même à l'intérieur du vaisseau avec Raven et Monty, les deux derniers essayant de retrouver une transmission avec l'Arche. La moitié des 100 fut heureux de revoir Clarke mais l'autre moitié avait espéré qu'elle soit tuée, cela ne la toucha pas, sachant que ces personnes étaient d'Arcadia et qu'ils détestaient ceux de Phoenix, comme elle.

En rentrant dans le vaisseau elle vu qu'Octavia soignait une coupure à la main d'un garçon, après qu'elle lui est faite des points, Octavia remarqua Clarke et la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

_ Je suis contente de savoir que toi et Bell alliez bien, le camp était un peu agité sans les leaders, dit Octavia en reculant de Clarke.

_ Moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que les terriens auraient fait de nous, comment va Bellamy ? Pour sauver cette fille il a dû donner son sang, beaucoup. Oh et Miller est-ce qu'il a prit les fournitures médicales qui étaient là-bas ?

_ Wow doucement Clarke, premièrement Bell va bien, je crois qu'il dort encore, et deuxièmement c'est Raven qui s'est occupé des fournitures médicales, elles sont juste là – Octavia montra de la main une boite posé sur une table – en ce moment même elle et Monty sont à l'étage essayant de retrouver une connexion avec l'Arche, hier soir Monty dit qu'il a eu un signal de quelques secondes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ D'accord, tu peux me remplacer encore quelques minutes, je vais aller voir si ton frère va bien ?

_ Oui bien sûr !

Clarke se dirigeait vers la tente de Bellamy quand elle fut interceptée par Finn, souriant.

_ Clarke tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, elle ne supportait plus qu'on lui pose cette question, si elle n'allait pas bien, elle serait encore couchée.

_ Oui Finn je vais bien, tu m'excuse mais je dois aller vérifier sur Bellamy.

Finn attrapa son bras droit quand elle essaya de passer à côté de lui, elle soupira connaissant déjà le sujet de la conversation.

_ Il peut attendre ! dit-il d'une voix dure, lui et Bellamy ne se supportait toujours pas, cela ne changerai peut-être même jamais. J'aimerai que nous parlions Clarke s'il te plait.

_ Tu as trois minutes Finn, dit Clarke après avoir jeté un œil à la montre de son père.

_ Je vais faire avec, dit-il en grimaçant.

Toujours en tenant son bras il l'éloigna de la tente de Bellamy, il prit place face à elle.

_ Raven et moi c'est fini.

_ Je sais Finn, elle dort dans ma tente et les filles ça parle, surtout Octavia.

_ Il y avait quelque chose entre nous Clarke, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, je l'ai sentis cette nuit dans le bunker, oui j'aurai dû te dire la vérité sur Raven mais elle était restée sur l'Arche je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour ! Quand elle est revenue j'étais complètement paumé, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire ! Quand j'ai passé ma première nuit avec elle…

_ Stop ! Je ne tiens pas à connaître les détails, Finn entre toi et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu a part cette nuit, il n'y a pas de connexion entre nous, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour toi et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas brisé le cœur, tu m'as déçu, mais rien d'autre, dont s'il te plait abandonne.

_ Abandonner quoi ? Toi ? Je refuse ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et TU as aussi ressentis des sentiments pour moi ! Quand j'ai passé ma première nuit avec elle c'est toi que j'imaginais à sa place…Aujourd'hui nous pouvons être ensemble Clarke.

Pendant la conversation, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué une personne s'approcher et les écouter avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Clarke était en colère, cela l'énervait que Finn puisse être aussi têtu.

_ Pour moi, elle n'a pas l'air de t'aimer Spacewalker !

Aucun des deux nu besoin de se retourner, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le camp qui surnommait Finn Collins l'astronaute, Bellamy Blake. Clarke se tourna et le regarda en souriant, il allait bien, il se tenait debout et avait repris des couleurs. Finn, serra ses poings en colère, il ne supportait pas de voir sa princesse sourire à celui qu'elle détestait autrefois, celui qui avait voulu la tuer pour enlever le bracelet de l'arche.

_ Laisse nous Bellamy ! S'écria Finn en le regardant.

_ Tes trois minutes avec la princesse sont passées, j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant, dit Bellamy toujours en souriant et en s'approchant de Clarke.

_ Hors de question ! Va voir l'une de tes groupies Blake !

_ Finn…murmura Clarke.

_ Si elle t'aimait elle ne m'aurait pas avoué regretter la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble !

Finn choqué par les mots de Bellamy regarda vers Clarke pour évaluer sa réaction, elle lui fit un sourire désolé, avant d'attraper la main de Bellamy pour l'éloigner. Finn ne put se retenir plus longtemps et frappa Bellamy au visage.

_ FINN ! Cria Clarke attirant l'attention de quelques personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur dont Raven qui venait chercher Clarke. Bellamy se redressa en riant avant de balancer son poing dans la mâchoire de Finn, Bellamy était bien plus musclé que Finn, celui-ci tomba à la renverse et se retrouva dans le sol boueux, il allait se relever quand Jasper vient se placer entre les deux avec Raven.

_ STOP ! Hurla Raven, elle regarda sévèrement Finn avant de porter son attention sur Clarke qui avait repris la main de Bellamy ce que remarqua Raven avec un sourire. Clarke, on a réussi, on a une connexion avec l'arche.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Clarke s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, Raven et Monty avaient retrouvé une transmission avec l'Arche, elle allait enfin savoir si sa mère était dans le vaisseau qui s'est écrasé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle tenait toujours la main de Bellamy qui l'attira lui-même à bord du vaisseau en suivant Raven, Finn était toujours sur le sol boueux.

Quand le trio passa la trappe du premier étage, Monty se retourna vers eux, à l'écran le chancelier Jaha qui souriait de toutes ses dents, Monty laissa sa place à Clarke et Bellamy puis se recula allant se mettre à côté de Raven.

_ Clarke je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit le chancelier Jaha en souriant, Clarke lâcha un rire.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir si ma mère était dans l'Exodus ?

_ Non Clarke ta mère va bien – Clarke pleurait de joie à la nouvelle et Raven posa sa main sur son épaule - le vaisseau qui a été envoyé sur Terre était défaillant et ne comprenait pas encore de parachute, il y a eu une mutinerie à bord de l'Arche organisé par Diana Sydney et avec ses gardes et la majorité des ingénieurs elle a embraqué mais elle ne savait pas que ta mère se trouvait à l'intérieur…

_ Mais vous venez de dire…

_ Oui Clarke j'ai dit que ta mère allait bien et c'est vrai, elle est à l'infirmerie, ta mère a su sortir de l'Exodus par une brèche, ce qui a causé le crash de l'appareil, mais elle avait aussi été poignardée dans le dos par un garde quand ils l'ont découvert. Nous avons eu de la chance que ta mère remarque cette brèche dans le vaisseau. Kane est celui qui la retrouvé hier, elle récupère et devrait pouvoir te parler demain. La bonne nouvelle 700 personnes vous rejoindront dans un mois sur Terre, nous avons un deuxième et dernier vaisseau qui peut contenir 720 personnes et celui-ci possède un parachute et se trouve être en merveilleux état !

_ C'est super ! S'exclamèrent les quatre jeunes dans la salle.

_ Remercier Kane pour moi, dit Clarke au chancelier Jaha.

_ Je le ferais, demain je vous appellerai à 9h avec ta mère Clarke, rester fort les 100.

La transmission fut coupé, Raven prit Clarke dans ses bras tout en murmurant à son oreille qu'elle était heureuse que sa mère soit vivante, Bellamy et Clarke descendirent, ce-dernier souhaitant lui parler de Murphy qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente de Bellamy et y rentrèrent.

_ Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire pour Murphy, il ne peut être que lui qui est tué Connor.

_ Je sais, le bannir une deuxième fois serait ridicule, ne pouvons-nous pas le laisser enfermer jusqu'à ce que l'Arche vienne ?

_ Et le surveiller chaque seconde de la journée, Jasper m'as dit qu'hier il avait presque réussi à se faufiler du camp, princesse – Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke et prit ses mains dans les siennes, il regarda dans les yeux – tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle est la meilleure décision.

_ Il est un meurtrier rêvant de vengeance, il pourrait s'attaquer à toi…emmène-le hors dehors du camp et tue-le.

Clarke et Bellamy se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne pouvait détourner le regard, les mains de Bellamy lâchèrent celle de Clarke pour remonter sur son visage, doucement il caressa ses cheveux blonds avant de placer ses mains chaudes et douces sur son cou, avec son pouce de la main droite il caressa ses lèvres, dessinant le contour…et tendrement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était doux ce qui choqua Clarke ne s'attendant certainement pas à autant de douceur de sa part, elle répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Bellamy qui avait toujours ses mains sur son cou. Clarke passa sa main dans la chevelure de Bellamy, ils étaient doux au toucher et les petites boucles s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre le baiser mais par manque d'air ils le rompirent, posant leur front contre celui de l'autre, ils respiraient doucement, c'est finalement Clarke qui reprit les lèvres de Bellamy.

Dehors, Raven cherchait après Clarke partit précipitamment avec Bellamy, elle n'osait pas vérifier dans la tente du garçon et donc demanda à Octavia qui parlait avec Jasper et une autre fille à proximité du feu, elle s'éloigna avec Octavia.

_ Je cherche après Clarke, je pense qu'elle est dans la tente de ton frère et je n'ai pas envie d'y rentrer vois-tu ? Pourrais-tu aller jeter un œil ? Bellamy ne dira rien si c'est toi qui les interromps.

Octavia ria a sa demande mais accepta tout de même, et partit vers la tente de son frère, de là où elle était Raven pouvait voir Octavia passer sa tête dans le rabat de la tente avant de la ressortir aussi rapidement, elle courut toute souriante vers Raven.

_ Ils n'étaient pas en train de parler ! S'exclama Octavia qui continuait de sourire et tapait dans ses mains comme une petite fille, ils s'embrassaient !

_ Quoi ?

_ Clarke était dos à moi mais je pouvais parfaitement voir leurs corps collés ainsi que leurs lèvres, j'ai quitté rapidement quand j'ai vu que mon frère commençait à passer ses mains sous le haut de Clarke !

_ Mais fallait rester et regarder ! s'écria Raven surprenant Octavia qui la regarda bizarrement.

_ T'es quand même pas sérieuse là ?!

_ Si !

_ Hors de question que je regarde mon frère s'envoyer en l'air ! Octavia grimaça à l'idée.

_ Ouais dis comme ça c'est vrai que cela ne donne pas envie de regarder…pour toi je veux dire.

_ T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille Raven.

Un garçon qui cherchait après Clarke s'approcha des filles et demanda à Octavia si elle pouvait le soigner, il s'était coupé à la main, une petite coupure fait par un petit couteau qu'il maniait mal.

_ Raven tu n'en parles à personne, cela ne regardes que Bellamy et Clarke !

_ A qui veux-tu que je le dise ?

_ Surtout pas à Finn !

_ Il serait capable de se servir d'une arme contre ton frère si je lui disais…Octavia ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais en parler à personne.

Octavia partit avec le garçon pour le soigner tandis que Raven alla se chercher un peu d'eau, aucune des deux filles n'avaient remarqués Finn, assis juste derrière la tente où elles avaient parlés.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Finn était resté bouché-bée à la discussion entre Raven et Octavia, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Clarke puisse tomber dans les bras de Bellamy, il jouait avec elle, avec ses sentiments, jamais il ne l'aimerait, pas comme lui en tout cas. Finn fixait la tente où se trouvait Bellamy et Clarke, cela faisais une heure qu'il était assis à côté du feu face à la tente, il voulait aller les interrompre peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, il désirait frapper Bellamy et le bannir du camp mais malheureusement il n'était pas le leader. Finn commençait à désespérer mais il faillit tomber du bout de bois où il était assis en apercevant Clarke sortir de la tente, elle attacha ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau, elle croisa Raven qui lui sourit grandement. Finn attendit que personne ne se trouve à proximité de la tente de Bellamy, une fois vérifié, il décida d'y aller et de poursuivre leur conversation qui avait finis en combat plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans la tente, Bellamy était assis dans son lit, dos à Finn, celui-ci pensant qu'il s'agissait de Clarke ne se retourna pas et commença à parler.

_ Déjà de retour ! dit-il d'une voix joyeuse, je savais que tu serais partante pour un deuxième round blondie.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Bellamy se retourna et aperçut Finn debout, les poings serrés, pour ne pas changer.

_ Dégage de ma tente Spacewalker !

_ Non ! On doit parler de Clarke toi et moi !

_ Je ne parlerai pas d'elle avec toi Collins ! Je te le répète : SORS DE MA TENTE si tu ne veux pas que je te refoute mon poings dans ton misérable visage ! Cria Bellamy.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur Blake ! Je ne te laisserai pas jour avec elle, quand nous sommes arrivés ici tu voulais la voir morte, tu voulais la tuer !...

_ Et finalement je n'ai pas arrêté de lui sauver la vie, tout comme elle a sauvé la mienne plusieurs fois !

_ Tu n'es pas bon pour elle, Charlotte, Atom et 320 personnes de l'Arche peuvent le prouver ! TU ES UN MEURTRIER ! Hurla Finn.

A l'extérieur une foule se réunit devant la tente où se trouvait Finn et Bellamy, alertés par le bruit, Octavia et Clarke sortirent du vaisseau et se faufilèrent dans la foule, Raven était debout devant tout le monde, elle retenu Clarke et Octavia quand elles voulurent entrer.

_ Que fais-tu Raven ? Demanda Octavia, Bell et Finn vont encore se battre, surtout après que cet idiot est insinué que Bell était un meurtrier !

_ Nous devons les laisser parler !

_ Se battre tu veux dire ! S'exclama Clarke qui la poussa avec l'aide d'Octavia, les deux filles allèrent rentrer dans la tente quand Bellamy et Finn en sortirent tout en se battant, tout le monde recula espérant éviter les coups. Clarke cria a Miller de le séparer avec l'aide de Bob et Thomas ce qu'ils essayèrent de faire, Miller et Jasper réussirent à éloigner Finn qui se débattait moins que Bellamy, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à frapper dans les côtes de Bob et Thomas. Clarke se précipita dans la tente de Bellamy et en ressortit avec une arme à feu qu'elle leva avant de tirer trois coups, tous arrêtèrent de bouger et se tourna vers elle, comme le jour où Murphy avait infecté tout le monde d'un virus inconnu.

_ TOUT LE MONDE RETOURNE A SES OCCUPATIONS ! Hurla Clarke, Finn et Bellamy vous venez avec moi, toi aussi Octavia.

La foule se dispersa tout en regardant le quatuor sortirent du camp, Miller et Monroe restèrent devant les portes attendant après leur retour. Le quatuor s'arrêta à proximités des 14 tombes, avec une quinzième prévu pour Connor qui n'avait pas encore été enterré. Octavia resta en retrait pendant que Clarke faisait face aux deux hommes qui se fixaient toujours avec colère.

_ Arrêtez-vous deux ! Finn je vais te parler en premier – il la regarda desserrant ses poings – tu dois tourner la page sur notre nuit car c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, UNE nuit et rien de plus, je n'éprouve rien pour toi, je suis désolé de te le dire, tu dois arrêter d'observer mes faits et gestes, de te battre ou d'insulter Bellamy qui a été plus présent pour moi ces derniers temps que toi. Mais aussi, il a été toujours été honnête avec moi, effectivement il voulait ma mort à notre rencontre, mais aujourd'hui nous nous faisons confiance mutuellement et je tiens à lui – Clarke regarda Bellamy qui souriait, elle lui sourit en retour – nous pouvons rester amis Finn, mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.

Finn remarqua que les trois personnes à côté de lui souriait, pas étonnant Octavia adorait Clarke et la savoir avec son frère la rendait heureuse. Émotionnellement il se sentait terrible, confus et énervé contre Clarke. Comment pouvait-elle le repousser alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle contrairement à Bellamy qui était responsable de la mort de 322 personnes.

_ Je ne veux pas être ton ami Clarke, pas en sachant à l'idée que tu préfères un meurtrier me répugne ! lança Finn avec une voix dure tout en fixant le nouveau couple, il entendit Octavia soupirer derrière lui et aperçut Bellamy serrer ses poings une nouvelle fois.

_ Bell n'est pas un meurtrier ! S'écria Octavia.

_ Allez dire cela aux 320 personnes qui ont étés tués sur l'Arche à cause de lui mais aussi à Atom qu'il a abandonné sous le brouillard toxique ou encore Charlotte – Clarke et Bellamy le regardèrent choqués et froidement – qui a sauté d'une falaise ! Dit Finn de sa voix toujours aussi dure. Bellamy allait pour le frapper mais Clarke posa sa main sur son bras le reculant, elle s'approcha de Finn et le gifla.

_ Bellamy n'est pas responsable de leur mort, même s'il n'avait pas pris la radio avec lui et jeté dans la rivière, Raven n'aurait pas pu contacter l'Arche à temps car la radio avait été endommagé lors de l'atterrissage, ces 320 personnes ont choisis de se sacrifier pour donner plus d'oxygène à leur famille, ils ont choisis de mourir, et c'est malheureux car si l'Arche avait attendu un jour de plus…ces 320 personnes seraient vivantes aujourd'hui. Pour Atom, Bellamy serait tout aussi mort que lui s'il était allé le chercher, il a remarqué son absence quand lui et Charlotte étaient déjà dans la grotte, j'ai tué Atom pour mettre fin à sa souffrance comme il me le demandait, encore une fois Bellamy n'est pas responsable de sa mort. Charlotte…a choisi de sauter de la falaise car aucun de nous n'a su la protéger de Murphy qui est aussi responsable que moi – Clarke ravala ses larmes – si je n'avais pas crié à tout le monde que Murphy avait tué Wells rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Le quatuor se perdit dans le silence, chacun était dans ses réflexions, Finn fut le premier à partir, hochant la tête à Clarke il se retourna et rentra dans le camp, Octavia le suivit rapidement après que Bellamy lui es fait signe de le laisser seul avec Clarke.

Une fois seuls, Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui, elle s'effondra en larmes dans sa poitrine, pleurant pour la mort d'Atom, de Charlotte, de son meilleur ami Wells qui lui manquais chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable de la mort de son père, elle pleurait pour sa mère, espérant la voir le lendemain en parfaite santé, elle la détestait pour la mort de son père mais elle l'aimait tellement aussi, elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras et rire avec elle comme avant. Elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse la rejoindre sur Terre. Bellamy lui caressait le dos tout en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, jamais il n'avait été doué pour réconforter les filles excepté sa sœur, mais Clarke était tellement différente des autres filles avec qu'il était sorti, elle était à la fois forte et intelligente, curieuse et organisatrice, énervante et raisonnable…Et elle était tendre avec tout le monde, il était un meilleur leader avec elle à ses côtés.

Abby Griffin ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la lumière blanche l'aveugla qu'elle leva sa main pour se couvrir les yeux quand elle sentit un affaiblissement de la lumière, le chancelier Jaha se trouvait debout à côté d'elle lui souriant, elle lui sourit en retour et tenta de s'assoir, il l'aida. Une fois assise, Abby le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule et pleurant…de joie, d'être en vie, et de savoir qu'elle allait revoir sa fille dans moins d'un mois.

Le chancelier Jaha était tellement heureux de la tenir dans ses bras, il l'avait cru morte et s'était même préparé à annoncer sa mort à sa fille Clarke mais heureusement Kane, son bras droit et l'homme qu'il détestait le plus l'avait retrouvé dans ce couloir sans lumière lui sauvant la vie. Tenir Abby Griffin dans ses bras était un pur bonheur !

Marcus Kane se tenait dans un coin de la salle, regardant le chancelier Jaha et Abby se prendre dans leurs bras, il savait qu'ils étaient amis depuis un long temps, leur enfant Wells Jaha et Clarke Griffin étaient meilleurs amis, Jake Griffin avait été le meilleur ami de l'homme malgré sa trahison. Il ne savait jamais s'il devait la détester pour sa personnalité ou être son ami, il avait voulu sa mort une fois, quand elle sauva la vie du chancelier à vrai dire. Mais quand il l'avait aperçu derrière Diana Sydney dans l'Exodus, la peur pour elle était monté d'un cran, il était au courant des défaillances dans le vaisseau, la savoir à l'intérieur le terrifia. Il fut heureux en la trouvant dans le couloir…Jamais Marcus Kane ne pensait ressentir de la joie en la voyant sourire dans les bras du chancelier Jaha.

Le lendemain matin, Abby Griffin se sentait excitée à l'idée de pouvoir parler à sa fille, c'était un miracle que les ingénieurs restants sur l'Arche est fait remarché le générateur leur donnant électricité et oxygène. Cependant, elle avait la boule au ventre, peur de voir que sa fille la détestait toujours pour la mort de son père. Quand Abby avait parlé à son ami le chancelier Jaha, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il tuerait son mari et le père de sa fille, elle se sentait responsable, dégouté d'elle-même pour avoir trahi son mari, il lui manquait tellement, connaissant leur fille mieux qu'elle, cuisinant pour eux, ses baisers lui manquait ainsi que ses bras où elle et Clarke se sentaient toujours en sécurité et loin des problèmes.

_ Maman ? Abby releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de sa fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes qu'elle retenait tomber.

_ Clarke ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! S'écria Abby en gémissant, sa fille lui sourit à l'écran. Comment ça va sur Terre ?

_ Bien, enfin pour le moment…je te croyais morte maman…

_ Je vais bien, j'ai eu de la chance de voir cette brèche dans la paroi de l'Exodus, et aussi que Kane me retrouve et m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Le vaisseau s'est écrasé ?

_ Oui, tous les corps ont étés carbonisés. Le chancelier Jaha m'as dit que vous alliez descendre sur Terre, j'espère que vous viendrez bientôt pour nous aider…

_ Vous avez des problèmes ? Demanda Abby inquiète au son de la voix de sa fille qui paraissait muette, elle pouvait voir sa fille chuchotait avec une personne assise à côté d'elle. Clarke ?

_ Oui désolé maman, euh oui nous avons étés attaqués ces derniers temps par les terriens dont nous avons déjà parlés avec Jaha, il y une semaine et trois jours j'ai été emmené par eux avec Bellamy, heureusement des amis nous ont sauvés et ramenés au camp...mais nous nous attendons à des représailles, dans les prochains jours. Nous avons des armes pour nous défendre et Raven sait comment fabriquer des bombes mais si vous étiez là ce serait plus simple de faire face à cette guerre.

_ Oh dieu…Jaha ta dis que nous pourrions descendre dans moins d'un mois ?

_ Oui maman, je voulais te dire…à propos de papa…

_ Je suis tellement désolée Clarke, Jaha devait le raisonner et lui parler pas le tuer, je m'en veux tellement !

_ Maman…écoute moi…je te pardonne, tu n'es pas responsable, j'ai finis par comprendre, tu as essayée de l'aider…je suis pressée de te voir sur Terre !

Mère et fille se sourirent, toutes les deux pleuraient, un visage apparut à côté de Clarke et Abby reconnu Bellamy Blake, l'homme qui avait tiré sur le chancelier pour pouvoir monter à bord du vaisseau et rejoindre sa sœur. Elle voulait demander à sa fille qui il était pour elle, mais en voyant leur proximité, elle cessa de ses poser des questions.

_ Bellamy Blake ? Appela Abby, elle l'aperçut se retournant vers la caméra et souriant légèrement.

_ Oui Madame.

_ J'espère que vous prenez soin de ma fille, elle est aussi têtu que l'étais son père et quand il avait besoin d'aide il avait cette mauvaise habitude de repousser tout le monde même sa femme…- Abby ria au souvenir – ne la laisser pas tomber.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je la surveille de près, et effectivement même si elle peut prendre soin d'elle toute seule elle est très têtu, c'est la fille la plus coriace que je n'ai jamais rencontrée excepté peut-être ma sœur. Dit Bellamy en riant, Abby et Clarke sourirent à ces mots, et Abby pu voir sa fille le taper à l'épaule alors qu'il l'embrassa avant de partir précipitamment laissant Clarke gêné face à sa mère.

_ Ne sois pas gêné face à moi Clarke, je suis heureuse pour toi, il n'est pas un délinquant, malgré qu'il est tiré sur le Jaha. Il a l'air d'un homme bon.

_ Merci maman, il l'est quand il n'est pas énervé et que lui aussi repousse les gens, il est le leader, un incroyable chef.

Quelqu'un appela Clarke et elle grimaça avant de se retourner face à sa mère.

_ Je dois y aller maman, un garçon s'est coupé sévèrement au bras, dit Clarke.

_ Bien, nous parlerons plus tard, je suis fier de toi Clarke, ton père le serait aussi, je t'aime, fais attention.

_ Je t'aime aussi maman.

La communication se coupa du côté de la Terre, Abby soupira, heureuse de savoir que sa fille lui avait pardonnée, elle voulait tellement aller sur Terre et la serrer dans ses bras. Sa fille allait bien, son ami Bellamy prenait soin d'elle, Abby n'avait rien à craindre, après tout il avait tiré sur le chancelier pour aller avec sa sœur sur Terre et la protéger.

Bientôt elle serait avec sa fille, dans moins d'un mois.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Trois semaines, quatre jours et huit heures plus tard.

BOUM ! Le bruit d'une explosion réveilla la majorité des 100 qui sortirent de leur tente pour apercevoir de la fumée dans le ciel venant d'une montagne à quelques km de leur camp, Bellamy qui se trouvait à côté de Clarke vêtue d'une chemise du jeune homme la regarda, elle souriait.

_ Ils sont arrivés ! S'écria-t-elle en surprenant tout le monde, Monty s'approcha d'elle en courant.

_ Tu parles de nos proches ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse

_ Bien sûr que oui Monty, qui d'autre pourrait venir de l'espace autre que la population de l'Arche ! Bellamy nous devons y aller !

_ Ok tous ceux qui veulent y aller se préparent, on part dans dix minutes, cria-t-il, MILLER – le concerné se retourna et s'approcha – j'ai besoin que tu restes au camp, on ne sait jamais si les terriens décident de nous rendre visite.

Dix minutes plus tard, la moitié des 100 étaient prêts à partir, tous voulaient retrouvés leur parent, Bellamy était en tête du groupe avec Clarke qui souriait toujours et lui tenait la main, Miller surveillait le camp presque vide avec six autres gardes. Ils avaient marchés au moins cinq km quand Monty aperçut le vaisseau de l'Arche et courut avec Jasper et trois filles, Bellamy s'arrêta, de même pour Clarke qui le regarda inquiète.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell ?

Ils étaient seuls, tous les autres étant partis en avant retrouver leurs proches, cris de joie pouvaient être entendus.

_ Le chancelier Jaha, répondit Bellamy doucement, Clarke comprenait son doute, il craignait la réaction de Jaha face à lui, même si ce-dernier lui avait pardonné son crime un mois plus tôt, la peur d'être tué était restée présente. Clarke s'approcha de lui, tendit ses mains vers son visage, et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tout ira bien Bell, il tiendra sa promesse, il y a quelques jours j'ai demandé à ma mère de lui parler et de ne pas oublier qu'il t'avait pardonné, c'est un homme de parole, il ne te tuera pas. Viens s'il te plait, je veux te présenter à ma mère !

_ Je lui ai déjà parlé, dit-il en rigolant face à l'excitation de Clarke.

_ Tu lui as parlé à travers un écran !

Clarke le traina par la main, en courant presque, pressée de tenir sa mère, en arrivant devant le vaisseau, ils furent surpris du nombre de personnes, beaucoup des 100 se trouvaient dans les bras de leurs parents, d'autres pleuraient dans un coin en apprenant leur mort, ils virent Jasper et Monty parlant avec leurs parents, Monroe qui pleurait dans les bras d'une femme plus grande qu'elle et le chancelier Jaha qui souriait avec Kane et Abby. Abby Griffin aperçut sa fille et se mit à marcher vers elle, Bellamy fit en sourire à Clarke avant de lui lâcher la main et de la pousser vers sa mère, Jaha observé aussi la scène avec Kane, les deux hommes souriaient en regardant la fille et la mère se prendre dans leurs bras. Bellamy marcha vers le chancelier Jaha souhaitant laisser le temps à Clarke de retrouver sa mère, Jaha ne bougea pas de sa place mais lui fit un signe de tête, et Kane s'éloigna.

_ Mr le chancelier.

_ Oublions les formalités Bellamy, dit en souriant Jaha tout en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme qui surprit la serra. Où est votre camp ?

_ 5 km derrière ces bois, mais avec vous ici nous pourrions monter un camp plus grand pouvant contenir plus de 700 personnes.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous, Abby m'as parlé de vos problèmes avec des terriens, la situation est-elle grave ?

_ Ils considèrent qu'en atterrissant sur leur territoire nous avons déclenchés une guerre, nous nous attendons toujours à des représailles.

_ Je vois…nous avons apporté des armes de l'Arche, mais je pense que je devrai essayer de parler à leur chef avant de tirer, s'exclama Jaha d'un air soucieux.

_ Bellamy ! Cria Clarke derrière lui, elle lui fit signe de venir rencontrer sa mère, avant d'y aller, Bellamy tendit sa main à Jaha qui sourit avant de la lui serrer.

_ Vous devriez y aller, Abby est pressé de vous rencontrer ! Nous parlerons de votre place au conseil plus tard.

_ Ma place au conseil ? Demanda Bellamy choqué.

_ Vous et Clarke Griffin êtes les leaders des 100 si je me souviens bien, donc oui, vous aurez votre place au sein du conseil avec Clarke, mais nous avons tout le temps d'en parler, vous devriez vous dépêcher, les femmes Griffin détestent attendre, dit-il en riant avant de partir vers Kane qui parlait avec des familles.

Bellamy marcha en souriant vers Clarke, Jaha lui avait pardonné mais il lui donnait aussi la chance de faire partit du conseil, c'était incroyable ! Abby le prit dans ses bras tout en le remerciant à l'oreille pour avoir veiller sur sa fille, elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa sœur et il répondit sans perdre son sourire qu'elle était bien et considérait même Clarke comme sa sœur, cette dernière l'embrassa sans gêne – comme la dernière fois – devant sa mère, et ensemble ils partirent vers le camp des 100, rapidement suivit par d'autres familles. Jaha et Kane suivirent aussi mais laissèrent des gardes sur place, les hommes qui restèrent acceptèrent n'ayant pas d'enfants parmi les 100.

En arrivant au camp, Miller aperçut son père et lui sauta dans les bras en versant quelques larmes, Raven vu Abby et Clarke et s'approcha des deux femmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et prendre Abby dans ses bras qui fut heureuse de la voir ne parfaite santé. Bellamy laissa les femmes entre elles pour rejoindre Jaha et Kane afin de leur faire visiter le camp et de leur parler des 15 personnes mortes dont Wells, Jaha s'arrêta sur la tombe de son fils qui était enterré à côté de Charlotte et d'Atom dont les parents présents pleuraient la perte de leur fils. Kane entreprit de laisser Jaha se recueillir et demanda à parler à Bellamy, seul à seul. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent des tombes.

_ Les adolescents morts, ont-ils étés tous tués par les terriens ? La question de Kane ne surprit pas Bellamy.

_ Quatre d'entre eux ont étés tués par les terriens, Atom est mort suite à un brouillard acide qui est apparu les premiers jours sur Terre, Charlotte a tué Wells puis s'est suicidé en sautant d'une falaise, il n'y a pas de corps dans sa tombe contrairement aux autres…et les autres sont morts suite à un virus ramené par les terriens à l'intérieur du camp.

_ Comment ont-ils ramenés le virus ?

_ Murphy qui se trouve là-bas – Bellamy montra Murphy du doigt à Kane – avait été banni après avoir essayé de tuer Charlotte, mais les terriens l'ont pris avec eux pour le torturer, ils l'ont relâché avec le virus.

_ Cela fait beaucoup de morts dont le sang est sur les mains des terriens ! s'exclama Kane, Bellamy approuva de la tête et ensemble ils ré-entrèrent dans le camp, Kane aperçut Finn.

_ Il s'agit de Finn Collins là-bas non ? Demanda-t-il à Bellamy alors qu'il partait chercher Octavia.

_ Oui c'est lui, vous voulez lui parler ?

_ Non, je voulais simplement voir le garçon qui avait volé un mois d'oxygène sur l'Arche, on peut dire qu'il a précipité votre départ, dit Kane en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Le soir venu, les 100 avaient quitté leur camp, pris la totalité de leurs affaires et déménagés là où le deuxième et dernier vaisseau de l'Arche s'était écrasé, le terrain était quatre fois plus grand, le chancelier Jaha discutait avec Kane et des ingénieurs sur la construction de maisons en bois, des gardes surveillaient le camp, et les familles réunis se retrouvés autour d'un grand feu de joie. Bellamy était assis sur une couverture à proximité du feu avec Clarke entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, il la serrait contre lui admirant les flammes, avec l'arrivé des personnes de l'Arche, lui et Clarke pouvait oublier leur statut de leader et se détendre. Octavia était assise à côté d'eux avec Raven, les deux filles parlaient joyeusement avec Abby. Finn ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards jaloux sur le couple qui s'embrassait de temps en temps, il ne savait pas que Kane gardait un œil mais ce dernier détourna son attention après cinq minutes d'observation et regarda Abby Griffin rire avec sa fille, Bellamy, la sœur de celui-ci et Raven, la fille qu'elle avait envoyé sur Terre avec la nacelle. Jaha qui remarqua que son bras droit ne l'écoutait plus surpris son regard sur sa plus vieille amie, cette dernière se sentant épié tourna sa tête vers Kane et lui sourit. Jaha soupira, il ne manquait plus que cela, une romance entre Marcus Kane et Abigail Griffin, la nouvelle de l'année, ils ne se détestaient plus mais se jetaient des regards et se souriaient.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, personne parmi les 100 jeunes ne pensait aux terriens, maintenant ils avaient des gardes entraînés pour surveiller…les terriens n'étaient pas loin d'eux, dans les arbres, observant les nouveaux arrivés.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_ Hum…Clarke, arrête ce que tu fais où je ne pourrai pas me contrôler, murmura la voix de Bellamy.

C'était le matin, la majorité des tentes avaient étés montés la veille au soir, sans surprise, Clarke et Bellamy passèrent la nuit ensemble, Abby avait dormit dans la tente de Raven et Octavia, prenant la place de sa fille. Raven considérait Abby comme une mère incroyable, prêt à tout pour retrouver sa fille et aimante, pas comme sa mère l'avait été, ne passant jamais de temps avec elle. Heureusement sa rencontre avec Finn avait changé les choses, il était devenu sa famille jusqu'à ces derniers jours…leur amitié manquait à Raven, mais de le voir passer son temps à observer Clarke malgré qu'elle soit avec Bellamy la dérangeait. Octavia aussi appréciait la mère de son amie, la veille cette dernière leur raconta des histoires sur Clarke petite, qui enfant était une rebelle curieuse qui se promenait seule dans l'Arche.

Bellamy et Clarke passèrent la nuit ensemble à se retrouver physiquement, comme chaque nuit, les deux passaient leur temps à rire, s'embrasser, se caresser et à tenter de faire taire l'autre avec leur gémissements. Ce matin, Clarke fut la première à se réveiller, à l'extérieur elle pouvait entendre des gardes parlaient entre eux, mais aussi Jaha depuis quelques minutes qui parlait avec Kane sur la construction de maisons. Clarke souhaitait pouvoir parler seule avec Kane aujourd'hui, elle voulait le remercier personnellement d'avoir sauvé sa mère. Depuis cinq minutes, elle regardait Bellamy dormir, caressant doucement son visage mal rasé, le contour de ses yeux, ses lèvres, son torse musclé, il était certainement le plus musclé des garçons parmi les 100. Doucement et sans bruit, elle passa l'une de ses mains sous la couverture s'infiltrant sous le boxer de Bellamy qui grogna et ouvrit les yeux attrapant le regard malicieux de Clarke.

_ Tu veux rejouer princesse ? murmura-t-il de sa voix forte et rauque.

_ Peut-être, je m'ennuie avec toi qui dors, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Hum…amusons-nous alors ! Rapidement, Clarke se retrouva sous le corps nu de Bellamy qui la bloqua de tout mouvement après que ses mains furent prises par celles de Bellamy qui les plaça au-dessus de leur tête. Tendrement, il embrassa son cou désirant laisser des marques, les siennes pour que Finn puisse les voir. Il remonta ses lèvres vers sa bouche quand il la sentit cambrée son dos vers lui, jouant avec ses hanches contre son érection.

_ Qui aurait pu croire que Clarke Griffin était aussi joueuse ? Dit-il en riant contre ses lèvres.

_ Certainement pas toi…arrête de parler et embrasse-moi Bell !

_ A vos ordres princesse.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis il attrapa la couverture pour cacher leurs corps nu quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la tente.

_ Clarke ta mère veut te….OH MON DIEU ! Hurla Octavia en plaçant ses mains devant ses yeux. Le couple sursauta sous les couvertures, Bellamy se laissa tomber à côté du corps de Clarke qui restait cachée, son visage rouge de honte.

_ Octavia quel est le problème ? Demanda la vois de Abby qui rentra à son tour dans la tente, elle fut surprise par la vue devant elle et détourna à son tour la tête, Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de rire à la situation recevant un coup de coude de Clarke qui sortit son visage des couvertures.

_ Maman, Octavia pourriez-vous sortir ? Gémissait Clarke

_ Evidemment ! Octavia on y va ! Abby prit le bras d'Octavia qui gardait les yeux fermés de peur de voir son frère nu et toutes les deux sortirent, à l'intérieur, Clarke et Bellamy entendirent sa sœur rire avec Raven, ils soupirèrent avant de quitter le lit chaud pour s'habiller. Bellamy embrassa Clarke avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre sa mère, il décida d'aller parler à sa sœur.

Bellamy fut choqué de voir autant de monde à l'extérieur, ils n'étaient plus qu'entre jeunes délinquants, maintenant 500 adultes et 200 autres jeunes étaient présents, dans la foule il aperçut la mère de Dax à qui il avait parlé la nuit dernière pour s'excuser, mais elle avait refusé ses excuses sachant que son fils tentait de le tuer quand il est mort. Au loin, Clarke et sa mère marchaient ensemble tout en parlant, Bellamy était heureux de savoir que Clarke avait pardonné sa mère, et prenait le temps de la retrouver. Octavia s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui sauta sur le dos comme quand elle était petite.

_ Octavia ne le prends pas mal mais tu es bien plus lourde que quand tu avais huit ans, dit-il en riant tandis qu'elle le frappa sur le dos pour sa remarque.

_ Connard ! s'écria-t-elle en descendant de son dos, il passa son bras sur son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers le feu où se trouvait la nourriture amenée de l'Arche. Alors avec Clarke, c'était gênant ce matin hein ? Octavia souriait avec Raven qui venait de les rejoindre, Bellamy supposa qu'elle était déjà au courant de la situation.

_ C'était bien plus gênant pour elle quand sa mère est entrée dans la tente ! Mais sinon tu aurais pu attendre dix minutes avant de nous interrompre, nous venions de commencer à…

_ OH MON DIEU NE DIT PLUS RIEN ! S'écria Octavia en se bouchant les oreilles tandis que Raven et son frère riaient.

Finn se trouvait assis de l'autre côté du feu, en face du trio, Jasper et Monty assis avec lui parlaient de plantes à chercher dans la forêt mais aussi de leurs parents. Finn n'ayant plus de famille excepté Raven depuis deux ans ne les écoutaient pas et s'intéressait davantage à la conversation de Bellamy avec sa sœur et son ex-copine. Il aperçut Clarke et sa mère s'approchait du trio, et sourit, il se demandait si la mère de fille qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées considérait Bellamy comme une bonne personne pour sortir avec sa fille, certainement pas ! Fin gardait son regard sur Clarke même quand elle se pencha pour embrasser Bellamy sous le sourire de sa mère, Bellamy laissa Clarke s'assoir sur ses jambes et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux tout en parlant avec Abby. Il savait qu'il était ridicule, cette fixation sur Clarke le bouffait de l'intérieur, jamais il n'avait été aussi jaloux, il avait perdu Raven à cause de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille blonde, non il ne regrettait pas de l'aimer, malgré cela, il voulait tourner la page comme tout le monde lui disait, s'il seulement il y arrivait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ce matin était la deuxième journée de Jaha sur Terre, aujourd'hui serait un jour important, aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait parler avec la chef des terriens, Anya comme le lui avait dit Clarke, Bellamy et cette dernière marchaient devant le groupe avec des gardes derrières eux assurant leurs arrières, Kane avait préparé une armée au cas où les terriens refuseraient le traité de paix. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un camp, des terriens les remarquèrent et se préparèrent à attaquer avec leurs armes blanches, mais Jaha s'avança et appela après Anya, il était le seul à ne pas être armé. Anya apparut devant lui, une foule d'hommes derrière elle.

_ Je suis ici pour parler avec vous, cette guerre a assez duré et le sang doit cesser de couler ! Cria Jaha à Anya, elle regarda ses hommes mais aussi Clarke et Bellamy qui se tenaient derrière Jaha et s'approcha, Jaha en fit de même.

_ Que pouvez-vous nous promettre ? Votre jeune guérisseur m'avait promis la paix avant de faire exploser notre pont blessant et tuant certains de mes hommes !

Jaha jeta un regard derrière lui en direction de Clarke avant de reporter son regard sur Anya et de lui sourire.

_ Je peux vous promettre de rester hors de votre territoire, tant que vous en fassiez de même, il n'y aura plus de blessés, plus de morts, nous pouvons nous entendre, dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin ?

_ Vous n'êtes certainement pas le peuple que je crains le plus, il y a des hommes qui vivent dans les montagnes, bien plus dangereux que les miens. Restez hors dehors de mon territoire, délimitez le vôtre, et je vous promettrai la protection contre ces hommes des montagnes mais seulement si vous combattez à nos côtés le jour où ils nous attaqueront. Vous avez vos armes ! – elle montra ses hommes – j'ai les miens !

_ Sommes-nous en paix ? Jaha demanda en tendant sa main vers Anya, celle-ci tendit à son tour sa main mais s'arrêta.

_ J'ai besoin d'un guérisseur…Elle ! Anya montra Clarke du doigt qui se serra contre Bellamy.

_ Hors de question ! Mais si vous êtes pour ce traité de paix alors dans ce cas-là je vous fournirai de l'aide médical à votre demande, mais vous n'aurez pas Clarke ! Répondit Jaha d'une voix dure. Sommes-nous en paix ? Redemanda Jaha sans abaisser le ton de sa voix.

_ Nous le sommes, répondit Anya en serrant la main de Jaha et en repartant vers ses hommes qui la suivirent sans broncher.

Jaha soupira et se retourna vers l'armée, tous avaient baissé leurs armes, et attendaient le signal pour partir, Jaha leur fit un signe de tête, il passa devant Clarke et Bellamy et leur sourit.

_ Une bombe ? Pas mal les jeunes, dit-il en partant.

De retour au camp, un grand repas fut préparé sous la bonne humeur, tout le monde prit place autour du feu ou à proximité, mangeant, discutant et riant. Kane souriait à l'ambiance, il se tenait debout à penser à sa mère, comment elle aurait aimée être sur Terre, il aperçut Clarke s'approcher de lui, Abby se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière sa fille. Clarke se plaça face à Marcus Kane et lui tendit la main, Kane fut confus par son geste mais serra sa main attendant une réponse verbal.

_ Je tenais à vous remercier, ma mère est vivante et sur Terre grâce à vous, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme, Kane lui sourit.

_ Ne me remercier pas, j'étais convaincu à la survie de votre mère, seule elle aurait pu remarquer la brèche dans l'Exodus, je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'elle est vivante, vous êtes sa force Clarke, jamais elle n'a baissé les bras dans l'espoir de vous revoir un jour.

_ Merci, Clarke lui tendit une assiette, offrande de paix, lui dit-elle en souriant, Kane prit l'assiette et elle partit, laissant sa mère s'avancer à son tour.

_ Vous êtes rayonnante depuis notre arrivé sur Terre Abby…retrouver votre fille vous a fait du bien.

_ C'est certain, lui répondit-elle en observant sa fille avec Bellamy, merci Kane.

_ Marcus.

Abby le regarda surprise.

_ Appelez-moi Marcus !

Marcus Kane et Abigail Griffin se sourirent et elle approuva de la tête.

_ Que pensez-vous de Bellamy Blake ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Il est un homme bon pour Clarke, il a tiré sur le chancelier pour être avec sa sœur et la protéger, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui auraient fait la même chose, aussi votre fille a l'air heureuse avec lui.

_ La dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi heureuse c'était suite à une blague de son père.

_ Elle vous a pardonnée, c'est une bonne chose, dit Marcus en souriant, Abby lui rendit son sourire.

_ Venez Marcus, vous n'allez pas manger debout.

Abby attrapa la main de Marcus et le dirigea vers le feu où ils s'assirent et mangèrent ensemble. Abby avait du mal à croire que Marcus Kane est pu devenir un homme meilleur après le sacrifice des 320 personnes, il s'était sentit tellement responsable de leur mort, et souhaitait souvent revenir en arrière, mais jamais il n'y aurait eu de place pour autant de monde sur les deux Exodus. Quand il sauva la vie d'Abby, il crut à une seconde chance, aujourd'hui en l'ayant assise à ses côtés, mangeant et riant avec lui.

Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, Murphy avait gâché la sienne en menaçant un soir - avant que l'Exodus n'arrive – Jasper d'une arme, il avait été trainé dans la forêt par Miller et Thomas, puis abattu par Bellamy, son corps n'avait pas été enterré avec celui des autres, sa tombe fut creusé là où il mourut. Personne excepté Bellamy, Clarke, Thomas, Miller et Octavia n'étaient au courant de la morte de Murphy. Certains pensaient qu'il avait été une nouvelle fois banni par les deux leaders et d'autres croyaient qu'il était avec les terriens.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Epilogue

Trois mois plus tard

Le camp ressemblait désormais à un village avec des maisons en bois un peu partout, il y a avaient encore des tentes où certains jeunes préféraient dormir, mais sinon beaucoup de familles habitaient leur maison. L'entente avec les terriens ce passait très bien, Abby soigna une dizaine de terriens suite à leur traité de paix, ils les laissèrent aller au mont Météo pour récupérer des fournitures médicales qui pourraient leur servir. Abby éduquait la médecine à une cinquantaine de jeunes avec l'aide de Clarke. Clarke n'habitait pas avec sa mère mais avec Bellamy et Octavia, le frère et la sœur avaient tenu à vivre ensemble, comme sur l'Arche…bien qu'Octavia n'eut pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il y a deux mois, Clarke appris par sa mère qu'elle était enceinte, Bellamy fut heureux de la nouvelle, depuis il était aux petits soins pour Clarke, la première femme enceinte sur Terre, tout le monde attendait l'accouchement prévu dans six mois avec impatience, surtout Octavia qui serait la première tante depuis plusieurs générations.

Beaucoup de relations avaient commencée et évolués, comme par exemple Octavia qui revoyait Lincoln qui fut accepté par Bellamy, ou encore Jasper qui depuis quelques semaines sortait avec Harper, tournant la page sur Octavia. La plus grande surprise venu de Raven qui coulait des jours heureux avec Miller, ensemble ils étaient parfaitement compatible seul Finn restait célibataire, sa passion pour Clarke ne s'atténuant pas, ni sa haine pour Bellamy, la nouvelle sur la grossesse de Clarke lui brisa le cœur mais ne l'aida pas à oublier la jeune fille. Parmi les adultes, la relation dont tout le monde fut surpris, fut celle de Marcus Kane et d'Abigail Griffin, il était devenu un homme meilleur aux côtés d'Abby, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis sept semaines mais pour le moment tout allait bien entre eux, principalement parce que Clarke approuvait leur relation.

Comme chaque matin ne se levant, Bellamy caressa le ventre de Clarke avant d'aller lui préparer à manger, il passa devant la chambre d'Octavia où cette dernière ronflait légèrement, la chambre à côté de celle de sa sœur était vide, hier lui et Miller avaient commencé à fabriquer un berceau en bois pour le futur bébé. Bellamy fut rejoint dans la petite cuisine par Clarke qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille l'embrassant sur le dos.

_ Bien dormis ? Demanda Bellamy

_ Tous les matins tu me pose la même question, et tous les matins je te réponds que je dors toujours très bien quand je suis dans tes bras ! dit-elle en riant faisant sourire Bellamy.

_ J'aime t'entendre dire ça, pourquoi crois-tu que je te pose toujours la même question ? Je t'aime Clarke et j'ai vraiment hâte que le bébé soit là, nous devrions commencer à trouver des prénoms.

_ Je t'aime aussi, à vrai dire j'ai déjà des prénoms en tête – Bellamy fit la moue – ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, je suis certaine que tu as aussi pensé à des prénoms ! Si c'est un garçon je veux le nommer après mon père, et si c'est une fille après ta mère. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant, craignant la réponse.

_ J'adore tes idées comme à chaque fois ! Jake ou Aurora…ce sont de beaux prénoms.

_ Octavia est un très beau prénom aussi ! S'exclama la voix d'Octavia qui rentra dans la cuisine, sa réponse fit rirent les futurs parents.

Ensemble ils mangèrent, puis Bellamy partit travailler, lui et Clarke étaient désormais des conseillers mais Bellamy aidait aussi pour la construction des maisons avec Miller qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Bellamy entretenait de bonnes relations avec Kane, Abby et Jaha qui le respectait pour avoir été un bon leader pour les 100. Il croisa Raven qui quittait Miller après un dernier baiser pour aller retrouver les ingénieurs, elle et Monty, très bon en mécanique aidait beaucoup les ingénieurs pour travaillait avec l'électricité de l'Exodus. Lincoln ne vivait pas dans le village, restant parmi les siens, les terriens mais rendant visite néanmoins à Octavia tous les jours. Cette dernière se promenait avec Clarke en direction de l'infirmerie où elles travaillaient, Octavia était devenue une bonne infirmière.

_ Bellamy ? Appela Finn tout en le cherchant après les ouvriers. Il l'aperçut avec Miller travaillant sur une table. Bellamy ? Ce dernier se releva et s'approcha de lui.

_ Que veux-tu Collins ? Leur relation n'avait pas changé, excepté les surnoms.

_ Simplement te parler, dit-il en levant les mains, Bellamy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Si c'est pour parler de Clarke alors fais demi-tour !

_ Non ce n'est pas pour discuter sur Clarke, malgré que je ne comprenne toujours pas comment elle est tombée amoureuse de toi ! Lança Finn en souriant au visage de Bellamy.

_ Finn dégage tu veux ! Intervenu Miller sachant que Bellamy n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver. Et Bellamy on doit finir la table à langer.

_ Table à langer ? Demanda Finn.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que sait Collins ! Ria Miller ainsi que Bellamy.

_ C'est là table où tu poses un bébé pour changer sa couche, je le fais pour Clarke, dit Bellamy en souriant. Car Clarke est enceinte…de moi !

_ Je le sais Blake ! Pas besoin de me rappeler le cauchemar que vivra ton gamin avec toi comme père ! S'exclama Finn en s'éloignant, mais Bellamy le retenu par le bras, le retournant face à lui et le frappa directement sur sa mâchoire. Finn bascula au sol, il se remit debout rapidement mais Miller s'interposa entre les deux hommes, repoussant Finn.

_ Finn dégage maintenant ! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui !

_ Il serait peut-être temps que tu tournes la page sur Clarke Collins ! Hurla Bellamy à son dos, on va avoir un bébé elle et moi !

Finn quitta les deux hommes qui reprirent le travail.

A la nuit tombée, Bellamy laissa Miller devant la maison de Raven qu'elle partageait avec Harper et une autre fille. Il se dirigea vers celle d'Abigail Griffin et de Marcus Kane, qui avait emménagé il y a tout juste deux semaines, il savait qu'elle serait déjà chez elle, il frappa donc à la porte, c'est Kane qui lui ouvrit et lui serra la main tout en lui informant que Abby se trouvait dans la cuisine, il y entra, la surprenant.

_ Bellamy y'as-t-il un problème avec Clarke ?

_ Non, tout va bien, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, je voulais vous parler, sérieusement.

Dire qu'Abigail était inquiète à ce moment-là serait un euphémisme.

_ D'accord, asseyons-nous.

Bellamy et Abby prirent place sur deux chaises autour de la table située dans la cuisine, il respira un grand coup avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux heures.

_ Clarke et moi nous nous détestions quand nous sommes arrivés sur Terre, elle était la seule fille à s'opposer à moi, à contredire mes décisions, elle est rapidement devenu le deuxième leader car comme vous le dits toujours elle tient cela de son père – Abby sourit – j'ai finis par lui faire confiance et la respecter, grâce à elle Jaha m'a pardonné mes crimes. Nous sommes devenus amis, puis nous avons étés kidnappés par les terriens où elle est restée forte et brave, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu sous un autre jour, je tenais à tout prix à la protéger comme ma sœur. C'est quand nous sommes revenus et qu'elle veillait sur moi ayant donné mon sang pour sauver un des terriens que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas quand a-t-elle commencée à éprouver des sentiments pour moi mais aujourd'hui je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi heureux ces vingt-trois dernières années, cinq ans presque six nous séparent avec Clarke, mais l'âge n'a pas d'importance quand on aime. J'ai toujours veillé sur elle, prit soin d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle porte mon enfant, et c'est juste incroyable…- Bellamy lâcha un petit rire et sourit, il regarda Abby qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui lui prit ses mains dans les siennes – si je suis ici, c'est pour vous demander la bénédiction de me marier avec votre fille…puis-je épouser Clarke ?

Bellamy serra les mains d'Abby attendant sa réponse avec impatience, Abby lui sourit et renifla après avoir pleurée.

_ Tu as ma bénédiction Bellamy, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me le demander, et j'ai confiance en toi pour prendre soin de ma fille et de votre futur enfant.

_ Merci Abby.

Bellamy se leva de sa chaise tout comme Abby et ils se prirent dans leurs bras, Kane qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine sourit avant d'aller se coucher. Bellamy sourit une dernière à la mère de Clarke et quitta la maison mais il fut rattrapé à l'extérieur par Abby.

_ Bellamy attend ! Il se retourna surpris. As-tu une bague ?

_ Euh non, malheureusement mais j'avais pensé à lui offrir un bracelet en bois que j'ai fait moi-même en attendant.

Abby lui sourit, avant de retirer le collier qu'elle portait sous sa chemise où pendait une bague, son alliance de mariage. Elle ouvrit la main de Bellamy avant de placer la bague dans sa paume et de refermer sa main.

_ Clarke serait heureuse de porter la bague que son père a offerte à sa mère pour leur mariage.

_ Merci Abby, je suis certain qu'elle sera folle de joie. Bonne nuit, dit-il en partant pour de bon cette fois-ci, Abby le regarda partir avant de rejoindre Marcus au lit.

En passant la porte de chez lui, Bellamy aperçut un fond de lumière dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Clarke, assise dans leur lit, caressait son ventre où s'était formée une toute petite bosse. Sa sœur Octavia dormait déjà, du couloir on pouvait l'entendre ronflait, ses ronflements étaient légers mais avec la porte entrouverte ils étaient davantage bruyant.

_ Hey, murmura Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Salut, où étais-tu ?

_ Je suis passé chez ta mère, j'avais besoin de lui demander la permission.

Clarke fut confus, Bellamy la rejoignit dans le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, il stressait et tenait de le cacher mais Clarke le remarqua.

_ Bell que se passe-t-il ? Lui murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras droit.

_ Je t'aime Clarke Griffin, j'adore déjà notre futur enfant, mais il y a une chose que je désire plus que tout, c'est que tu portes le nom Blake, comme Octavia, comme moi, et comme notre bébé. - il sortit la bague de sa poche et prit l'une des mains de Clarke qui pleurait et souriait – Clarke Griffin voulez-vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre en devenant Mme Blake ? Ma femme, que je promets d'aimer pour le restant de mes jours et jusqu'à l'éternité car je ne laisserai jamais rien nous séparer.

_ Oui ! Je veux devenir ta femme et toi mon mari, pour l'éternité tu vas devoir me supporter !

Bellamy et Clarke se sourirent, il lui mit la bague au doigt qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère, elle pleura et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser.

Cette nuit-là ils ne firent aucun bruit souhaitant éviter de réveiller Octavia, cette nuit-là leurs corps ne firent qu'un. Ils allaient se marier, ils seraient les premiers sur Terre depuis leur arrivé à échanger des vœux, ils seraient les premiers à devenir parents – et tante pour Octavia – leur bébé allait venir au monde sur Terre et non dans l'espace, entouré de terriens qui ne tuaient plus les leurs, entouré de plus de 700 personnes qui veilleraient sur lui.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, Bellamy ria à cette pensée, c'est comme ça qu'il finissait les contes de prince et de princesse qu'il racontait à sa sœur quand elle était petite pour l'endormir. Finalement ce n'était pas si faux, la princesse était brave et se nommait Clarke, le prince serait Finn Collins qui perdait son amour face au paysan rebelle, lui, Bellamy Blake.

Clarke dormait à poings fermés dans ses bras, pendant que Bellamy caressait sa chevelure dorée, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

_ Tout est bien qui finit bien futur bébé Blake, j'aime ta maman, elle aime ton papa, et tu as une futur tante aussi folle qu'aimante.


End file.
